


“Come Closer, Hold Me Over”

by wolfjillyjill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Clarke & Lexa have been best friends since childhood and go to the same college, Cum Swallowing, Doggy Style, Don't Judge Me, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, I tried to keep this as just fluffy, It's really not even there, Lexa is a virgin, Lexa is very shy and timid, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Mildest of Angst, Omega Clarke, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Power Bottom Clarke Griffin, Reverse Cowgirl, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shameless Smut that turns into Tender Love Making, She finds her inner Alpha after awhile, The Sin is in Chapter 2, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Useless Lesbian Lexa, Vaginal Sex, at least at first, but i couldn't help myself, service top Lexa, sex with feels, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: She has to keep the small growl trapped in her chest as she sits in her favorite spot by the river.“What the hell were you thinking!?” The alpha huffs at herself. Staring at her reflection in the water.Lexa didn’t know what to do, what to say to fix this. She’d slipped up and made the biggest mistake she ever could have. The look on Clarke’s face being all the proof in the world of that.But she didn’t mean to. Truly. It wasn’t even a thought in her mind while she held the sobbing omega in her arms earlier that day. She only wished to be a comfort. A place of solace for the heartbroken woman who meant the world to her. ‘Maybe even more than that.’(Continuation from a Tumblr Prompt)





	1. Grateful Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Tumblr Prompt that kinda got away from me. 
> 
> It's complete, I'm just going through and revising the 2nd chapter.
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments and leave some love with kudos if you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Happy Turkey Day to those whom celebrate it btw!

Chapter 1: Grateful Mistakes

 

She has to keep the small growl trapped in her chest as she sits in her favorite spot by the river.

 

“What the hell were you thinking!?” The alpha huffs at herself. Staring at her reflection in the water.

 

Lexa didn’t know what to do, what to say to fix this. She’d slipped up and made the biggest mistake she ever could have. The look on Clarke’s face being all the proof in the world of that.

 

But she didn’t mean to. Truly. It wasn’t even a thought in her mind while she held the sobbing omega in her arms earlier that day. She only wished to be a comfort. A place of solace for the heartbroken woman who meant the world to her. _‘Maybe even more than that.’_

 

****

 

“I can’t believe this is happening…” Clarke fought another wave of emotion as it clambered through her veins. Threatening to wreak havoc wherever it touched.

 

Lexa squeezes the hand cradled between her own. Soft skin turning warmer as the alpha tries to cater to her best friend. Make her feel less alone, if possible.

 

“…he was supposed to be my mate. Mine.”

 

“I know, Clarke. I know.”

 

“I did everything for him. Everything he asked for. And still, he…”

 

Lexa releases her hand. Instead, she wraps her up in her arms, and pulls the omega within. Golden tresses meshing against her chest. Wet eyes soaking through her shirt.

 

She hated seeing Clarke like this. Hated seeing her so torn to pieces. _‘And it’s all his fault. That branwada.’_ She tries not to let her frustrations be known, because this isn’t about her or how she feels. Clarke needed her now. Needed her best friend. Though for Lexa, _more_ , had been the sun over the horizon for her. Just out of reach. But she never let that stop her from being what the omega needed.

 

“Easy now.” She says softly against the shell of Clarke’s ear. “I’m here, Clarke. You’re not alone.”

 

_‘I’ll keep you warm.’_ Her heart aches out, yet her lips do not give it the time of day.

 

Clarke sniffles, pulling herself just the slightest bit from Lexa’s grasp so she can look the alpha in the eyes. Pleading. Begging for something to take away the hurt that has found home in her soul.

 

Lexa fights that urge that seeps inside her every time those cornflower blue orbs grace her with their presence.

 

“…beautiful…” The words are out of her mouth before she can stop them.

 

“What is?” Clarke asks through another sniffle. Her blonde brows scrunching the skin between them.

 

Lexa tries to fake cough as she comes up with some kind of follow up. “Er, uh, disaster!” She blurts out. “That’s what all this is. A beautiful disaster.”

 

Clarke still looks at her puzzled. Waiting for the alpha to elaborate.

 

Lexa sighs. “I say it’s a beautiful disaster because…” she moves her eyes away from Clarke’s scrutiny. “…because honestly, Clarke, Finn was an asshole. He never just let you be you, and he made you do all these things just to please him. Not caring one bit how it affected you. Then to find out he’d just been cheating on you all along…” the growl sneaks out of her chest, but she keeps it tampered down as best she can. She returns her eyes to Clarke’s, speaking sweeter than she means to. “…you’re the best person I know. Always has been. You deserve better. Someone who adores you for who you are, both inside and out, not wanting any alterations.”

 

Clarke’s face goes smoother. Her eyes clouding over with gentle curiosity.

 

Lexa feels that ache again, but pushes through. “Someone who wants you. Only you. Who wants to create that unbreakable bond, be your mate and cherish every moment they are lucky enough to have you.”

 

Her hand moves without her permission. Callous fingers turning tender as they find home on the skin of Clarke’s cheek. Her thumb soothing away any remains of the tears that were there. She feels a small sense of pride when she sees the omega physically relaxing against her touch.

 

Green eyes map every crease, every contour of her expression. A light purr vibrating off her form as she takes in the perfection that is Clarke Griffin within her system.

 

“You deserve the universe, Clarke. And nothing less than that…” Lexa feels it growing stronger. That pull, that always seems to grasp her when this creature takes up residence in her arms.

 

“…Lexa…” the whisper of her name is swallowed between plump lips. Traveling through her body along with a spark she’s never felt before. Something she always wondered would happen if she ever had the chance to kiss Clarke…

 

_‘So, this is what is feels like to…wait.’_

 

Her eyes shoot open as realization hits. _'Holy shit. I kissed her. I’m kissing her.’_

 

“I’m sorry!”

 

The alpha stops herself. Using all the power she has to pull away and backs off of her friend, whom is now looking at her with more shock and confusion than she’s ever seen.

 

“Clarke…I…I d-didn’t…”

 

“…Lexa…why…?”

 

“Shit!”

 

It’s the last thing she is able to squeal out as she leaps off the couch and escapes outside. Running like death was gaining on her.

 

****

 

“I fucked it all up.” Lexa curses herself as she sinks her head into her hands. Her elbows resting on her knees. “She’s gonna hate me. She’ll never talk to me again. She’ll…”

“And here I thought you knew me better than that.”

Lexa’s head shoots up at that delightful sound that always made her feel welcome from day one. Clarke’s scent only now finding her nose, making it even more clear that she was not delusional. She follows it, and her mouth hangs in surprised fear as she meets those cornflower traps again.

“…Clarke…”

“I knew I’d find you here. You’re not as much of a mystery as you seem to think you are.” Clarke says, a playful smile alive and well on her face as she slowly makes her way to the alpha’s side. Her steps, teasing, with her hands clasped behind her back. Stopping just as she reaches the side of the frightened woman. Clarke tilts her head at the side as she looks at the doe-eyed brunette, in that way that melts Lexa into a puddle every time.

“W-well, I…” Lexa tries. Clearing her throat as the English major attempts to find her words. “…I-I just…I thought…”

She doesn’t expect it when it happens.

The kiss.

The second one she’s now sharing with the woman she thought she’d never have. It’s warm and gracious, at first, but when she returns it, it becomes more. Passionate, affectionate. Her hand coming up, cupping the roundness of Clarke’s face. The omega, answering it by tilting into the touch, the angle causing more air and softness to be shared between them.

It’s laced with all the things Lexa’s never said and has been dying to say. But the fear of losing Clarke kept it locked away, filling her with years of deep-seated loneliness and shame. And now, she’s hitting herself over the head for being such a useless lesbian. Anya’s words, not hers, but the other alpha was right, it would seem. _‘But that stops today.’_

Their kiss only breaks for a moment as she rises to her feet, standing several inches above the omega, their eyes filled with something Lexa isn’t sure how to describe as they look upon each other. She brings her other hand up and grasps both sides of Clarke’s head, then pulls her forward while craning her own neck. Their eyes closing as their lips meet again. Clarke’s hands are on her neck, holding her tightly, her feet pushing her up so that Lexa didn’t have to stretch too far down.

A moan escapes the omega’s mouth when it becomes more fevered, borderline desperate. Because Lexa is desperate. Her prayers were finally being answered, and she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to make the most of it before Clarke awakens from her insanity. Because what else could it be? Lexa can’t seem to think it as anything else. She wasn’t anything to brag about after all.

A usually quiet nerd that loved being lost in the clouds and stories in her head more than having her feet planted on the earth. Barely a dime to her name as she struggled her way through college with three part-time jobs that gave her just enough to make ends meet. She had nothing to offer Clarke. Nothing to offer anyone, and yet here she was, kissing the woman of her dreams. The subtle moans and gasps leaving Clarke’s lips, evidence that the omega was enjoying herself just as much, if not more.

It’s a few minutes, that feel like hours, before they final break. Staring at one another once again as they heavily searched for air to return to their lungs. That playful smile is on Clarke’s face again, and Lexa feels embarrassed of how much it makes her twitch in reaction.

It’s when steady breathing is finally possible, that Clarke speaks, “How long?”

Lexa’s brow quirks at the question, her mind still living in a plateau of wonder.

Clarke giggles, her hand now resting on Lexa’s cheek sentimentally. Causing purrs to leave her body immediately in response, Lexa’s eyes drooping from being touch-starved for so long. “How long have you had feelings for me?”

Lexa’s mind catches up with her, and she looks at Clarke with more alert.

“I’m not mad, I promise.” Clarke reassures. “I just, I want to understand.”

Lexa swallows. “S-since we were young.” Her voice, gruff as it comes out. “M-maybe the moment I saw you, even.”

Her eyes fall away shyly, but Clarke gestures them back towards her with the hand still touching her face. “Why…” She licks her lips as she tries to find the question hanging on it. Lexa’s eyes following it precisely. The hunger to have it, growing within her. “…why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“I-I…I didn’t want to lose you. I thought…” She sighs. “…I never thought I could have you. Be enough to deserve you.”

Clarke’s brows scrunch up again in that questioning way that always makes the butterfly feeling in Lexa’s belly all the more apparent. “Why would you think that?”

Lexa answers…at least, she thought she had an answer. A good one too, but now. Now, she’s not sure of anything anymore. “I…I honestly don’t know.” She confesses.

That smile is back on Clarke’s face, and Lexa feels like it’s a blessing as it ignites through her bloodstream. “Silly Lexie. Always doubting yourself, when you clearly have no reason to.”

Lexa feels her cheeks warm as her entire profile is engulfed by a blush. “I-I thought about telling you. When we ended up going to the same college together. But then you started dating Finn, so…”

Clarke’s eyes roll at the mention of the cheating alpha. “It’s sweet that _you_ at least cared about not being a home wrecker.” She closes her eyes, shaking her head, before opening them again. “Finn was always jealous of you, you know that, right?”

Lexa her looks at her, her brows turning perplexed. “Really?”

Clarke chuckles. “Yeah. He hated that I had another alpha that I was so close with. One that I shared things with, that I never could share with him. That knew me better. That I would run to before him, every time. He was convinced I was gonna cheat on him someday with you.”

Lexa tries to hide the sense of pride that wells up in her at hearing that the scumbag actually saw her as his rival for Clarke’s affections. “Really??”

“Go figure, right?”

Lexa nods and both women share a small laugh over the ironic nature of it all.

“But, if I’m being completely honest with you…” Clarke starts, her demeanor turning shy for the first time since all this came to light. “…I think he had a point in fearing you’d win me over him.”

Lexa’s brows quirk at that. “W-what do you mean?”

The omega looks at her timidly. “Well, I…” She takes an encouraging breath. “…I think, behind it all, what I really wanted was you. Yes, I know that I’ve been with Finn for the last 3 years, and that I had every intention of being his mate when college was over, but…honestly, I think it was mostly because he was the only one who ever explicitly showed any interest in me. Before him, I was never anyone’s first or second choice. No one even remotely look at me as anything more than another omega in the crowd. Had you told me how you felt sooner, or even while I was with Finn, I can’t say I wouldn’t have left him in a heartbeat.”

“...Clarke…” Lexa is stunned by the confession, but holds back a response as she allows the omega to continue.

“It sounds so fucked up as I say it out loud, but I honestly never realized what I really feel for you…that what I’ve been feeling for you all these years, wasn’t just friendship.” She moves her hands from Lexa’s face. They travel down the expanse of her arms, joining their hands together. Her thumbs caressing Lexa’s knuckles. “The moment you kissed me…it was like a lightbulb went off in my head.” Her smile, so heartfelt in Lexa’s presence. “You have always been the sweetest, most gentle alpha I’ve ever known, and the thought never crossed my mind before that you could love me in more ways than that. But now that I know what I feel, and what you feel, I want more. Maybe not right away, because I am still hurting from Finn’s betrayal, but, someday soon, I’d like to give this a real shot. Us”

“…us…?”

Clarke lightly bites her bottom lip and nods, slowly and surely.

The smile that engulfs Lexa’s face is one of awe and elation. Barely able to contain the joy seeping from her pours, she wraps her arms around Clarke’s middle and lifts her in the air. The omega instinctively clasps her arms around Lexa’s neck, giggling with just as much delight as she twirls her in the air a couple of times. Lexa kisses her again, her alpha strength making the blonde as light as a feather in her hands, while Clarke rests her legs around Lexa’s hips.

Lexa’s dreams were in fact coming true, and she could not have asked for anything more.


	2. "Sealing Us"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Turkey Day treat for ya'll. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stress this enough, this is just unadulterated smut with sprinklings of feels. I should have left it just being a nice sampling of fluffy goodness in that first chapter, but I'm a sinful wolfer, and can't keep anything I touch pure.
> 
> So, with that said, continue with this lovely weather advisory, or stop and just be sated with the fluffiness you got before. The choice is yours.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think in the comments! I thrive off of them. ^_^

Chapter 2: Sealing Us

***3 months later***

Her body shakes. Anticipation riddled within her as she stares at the now fully nude woman before her. It wasn’t that she was scared, no, fear had disappeared from her a long time now. But they’d never taken this step before. And for her, in all honestly, she’d never trusted or cared for anyone enough to indulge in such delights, ever. She told Clarke as much, and the omega felt a sense of honor that the alpha had inadvertently saved herself for her.

It wasn’t common for alpha’s her age to be so inexperienced. Most, having shared their ruts with a partner of some kind by the time they were 17-years old. But Lexa was old fashioned in that way. Wanting to save herself for someone she truly loved and connected with. Never in all her days did she think her fantasies of that person being Clarke would actually come true, but yet, here they were.

The omega had wanted to spend their usual date night doing something “special”, Lexa recalls her saying. She thought Clarke meant going to that wine tasting one county over that they had been talking about, cookies n’ cream milkshakes at the Grounder café during their limited time free shakes event, or apple picking along Arkadia creek while the harvest moon was scheduled to be in their orbit. But Clarke had other plans entirely. And with Clarke starting to make out with her the moment she stepped in her room and unbuttoning her flannel shirt, Lexa certainly wasn’t complaining.

They were alone in Clarke’s dorm, her roommate, Raven, spending the night with Anya once again. Cinnamon scented candles littering the spacious confides, Lexa’s favorite. Lexa sitting, equally as naked as her girlfriend, at the foot of Clarke’s bed, her hands trembling as they rested on her knees. She felt exposed, and yet free, she’d never been naked in front of anyone since she was an infant. She didn’t think her body was much to witness either, but the dilatation of Clarke’s pupils and the way she practically drooled as her eyes roamed the alpha made her feel more confident in herself every second.

It didn’t take long for her to get hard, what with Clarke kissing her the way she was and her scent being the only thing alive in her nostrils. She would have been embarrassed, had she not seen for herself just how eager Clarke was in return. She couldn’t help staring as slick gradually traveled down the length of Clarke’s legs from her cunt. It made Lexa twitch in earnest, and she licked her lips wondering what Clarke tasted like. She hoped it wouldn’t be a mystery for much longer.   

Lexa’s eyes shoot back up to meet Clarke’s when the omega starts to advance on her.

“Are you sure you’re ready? You can say no if you want to.” Clarke asks genuinely, as she comes to a stop in front the alpha.

Lexa assumes that Clarke can sense the nervousness wrecking through her. Despite that, she most certainly was ready, she just had her reservations about her abilities. Honesty had been the pinnacle of their relationship, so she decides to give voice to her thoughts. “Y-yes…” She clears her throat and attempts to speak more clearly. “…yes, Clarke. I am ready. I just…I’m just kinda nervous. What if I don’t do something right, or I hurt you, or I can’t make you feel good, or…”

Her rambling is stopped by a beautifully manicured finger that places itself upon her lips. Clarke smiles genuinely at her. Blue eyes awake with affection. “Have I ever told you how adorable you are when you get lost in your head?”

Lexa swallows, and shakes her head side-to-side slowly as she watches the omega.

Clarke’s thumb goes to move along the grooves of her supple lips. A pleasantness that births goosebumps along Lexa’s skin. “Do you trust me, Lexa?”

Lexa nods. “I do trust you, Clarke.”

Clarke cups the side of her face. “Good. I have no doubts that you will make me feel great. You already do so just holding me, and with the small touches you give me when you’re not even paying much attention. Just follow my lead, don’t think. Do whatever feels right to you, and I can promise both of us will be more than happy at the results.”

Lexa nods her head in understanding. “Okay.”

Clarke falls to her knees between the alpha’s legs, making their eyes level with one another, then pulls her in for a kiss. It’s heated. Tender. A hint of nervous excitement. Their lips slotting and gliding against each other in such synchronization, that it continues to make Lexa wonder why the hell she waited so long to confess her feelings to Clarke.

A moan escapes Lexa’s lips when Clarke grasps her wrists and moves her hands to her generously sized breasts. Lexa has admittedly stared at Clarke’s wonderful cleavage a number of times in the past, but feeling them in her hands nearly puts her over the edge.

She explores. Moves her palms gently against the blonde’s nipples, causing them to harden in no time. Confidence brewing within her when she hears the other woman whimpering into their kiss in response. Lexa kisses down her neck, nipping ever so slightly, and encloses one of the peaks into her mouth as her fingers play with the other.

“Ah, Lexa…” Clarke moans against the shell of her ear. Her hands gripping the alpha’s mane as Lexa’s tongue glazes over her areola, before she begins sucking on it. When she felt enough attention was given to one, she switched to the other. Her fingers playing with the nub between them experimentally. Her pride swelled as more moans and gasps fell from the omega’s mouth.

But roles reversed when one of Clarke’s hands grasped around her cock.

“Ahhh…” Lexa moaned at the feeling. The nipple falling from her lips in an instant.

Clarke used the opportunity to her advantage. She began stroking her from top to bottom and back gradually.

“C-Clarke…”

The omega smirked and pulled away enough to make room for her to move her head down Lexa’s body. Lexa thought she was going to pass out the minute she feels warmth engulf the head of her cock, and a wet tongue caressing it.

“Oh goddess.” Lexa moans as Clarke begins to suck at the head. Her hand still stroking along her shaft slowly, tight in the omega’s grip. Lexa never allowed herself to imagine Clarke giving her a blowjob, thinking maybe it would be a bit too inappropriate. But nothing her imagination could cook up would ever feel as amazing as she does now.

Lexa’s moans become borderline uncontrollable when Clarke starts to take more of her into her mouth. Lexa wasn’t small by any means, as far as research had detailed her. She was a good 8 inches when erect, not a too common trait among most alphas, so feeling Clarke actually taking her, _all_ of her, till the point where she could feel it the moment the head hit the back of her throat and even a bit further, was nearly the death of her.

Lexa’s senses go full throttle when she makes herself look down and sees the head of the woman who held her heart bobbing up and down her well-endowed cock. The omega’s nose, touching the course hairs along her pelvis every time she went down. That image would probably haunt Lexa’s dreams for all eternity. She moves her hands behind her, planting them there, and using the bed to steady herself as Clarke takes her to heaven and back. She can’t stop herself when her hips begin to jerk. Her eyes drooping as she breathes heavily through her mouth.

“oh goddess…Clarke…I-I, fuck, I think I’m close…”

Lexa can feel Clarke purring at that comment and swallows around the head of her cock in response.

“Clarke, if you don’t…I’ll…I’m gonna…Clarke!” She cums, _hard_. Her fingers fist in golden hair. Eyes tightly shut. Her head thrown back. Her moans nearly turning into screams as she spills into Clarke’s mouth. The omega, greedily gulping down every drop of her seed that she can.

Clarke spends a few more minutes sucking her till she’s got nothing left to give, then releases her cock with a wet ‘pop’.

Lexa unhinges her grasp from Clarke’s hair, and falls back on the bed. Spent. Trying her best to catch her breath. “F-fuck…”

Clarke chuckles as she watches her dear alpha. Her thumb gathering what had escaped out the side of her mouth, then sucking it off.

Lexa’s eyes had opened enough to catch the scene and she felt herself growing again from that alone. “H-how did you…” She thinks better of the question. “…you know what? Never mind.”

They both laugh as Clarke taps at Lexa’s legs and gestures for her to move up on the bed. Lexa does so and Clarke climbs on top of her, straddling her stomach. Lexa whimpers when she feels the slick from Clarke’s cunt against her lower belly. It has grown exceptionally, and the thought of Clarke getting unbelievably wet just from sucking her off, makes her cock harden in record time. She doesn’t capitalize on it though, preferring to do as Clarke said earlier and following her lead.

“So, how do you feel?” Clarke asks, as she lowers her body. Blanketing Lexa’s with it and bringing them eye to eye again, noses grazing.

Lexa gives her the most dopy smile, grabs the back of her neck and kisses her hard. Both of them moaning as Lexa’s tongue slips inside and she tastes herself within Clarke’s mouth. It feels exhilarating. More so than she thought it would. She breaks the kiss, then answers, “I feel like you just added 20 years to my life.”

They both chuckle, Clarke gives her a chaste kiss then looks in her forest eyes. “Well then, how would you like 20 more?”

Before Lexa can answer, Clarke’s bottom lip is slotted under teeth mischievously as she sits up. Lexa whines when the blonde momentarily gets off of her, but swallows thickly when Clarke reseats herself on Lexa’s stomach, this time with her back to the alpha.

“Clarke, what are you…ahhh…” Her words die in her mouth as the omega starts stroking her cock again. Making sure it’s at full length, before she lifts herself, and hovers her dripping cunt over the alpha’s standing appendage.

Clarke holds onto Lexa’s cock with one hand while placing the other on the alpha’s thigh to keep her steady as she takes her time and lowers herself. Lexa moans into the air as she feels the lips of Clarke’s pussy open around her, and she grips Clarke’s hips once the head meets her entrance.

Clarke had never taken anyone as big as Lexa was inside her, so she took her time as she sunk lower and lower. Her walls stretching more and more, accommodate both the length and girth of her lover. It was a mind-numbing experience for them both, to say the least. Clarke practically screams her release once she finally manages to have Lexa bottom out inside of her. Both her hands on Lexa’s thighs, digging her nails into the flesh there.

Lexa looks in shock as she watches the omega shiver and quake. Her walls clenching around her length repeatedly. “D-did…did you just…?”

Clarke can’t find her voice, so she turns her head to the side a bit to face Lexa, and nods frantically. Lexa feels her alpha howl with an honored appreciation for such a feat. The confirmation that she could indeed make her woman meet the skies so easily, that she does in fact have the tools at her disposal to make Clarke come undone, filled her with all the determination and will in the world. She wanted to see Clarke cum again. And again. _‘Till the end of time itself.’_ And now she set off to complete that mission.

When Clarke stops shaking and starts to move on her, pulling herself up, then sinking down a number of times with her moans coming out like a sonata through her raspy vocals, something in Lexa snaps. Her grip on Clarke’s hips became imperous, and when she feels the omega about to slide back down again, Lexa jerks up and meets her with a hard thrust.

“Oh!” Clarke moans and Lexa smirks.

She bends her knees, plants her feet on the bed, and uses her own strength to lift Clarke up, then slam her down onto her cock. 

“Oh shit…” Clarke grabs onto Lexa’s knees for support, as she finds herself now following Lexa’s lead instead. She can’t lie and say that feeling Lexa coming into her own and taking control doesn’t make her feel incredibly good, because it fucking does.

She feels herself getting close already, as the alpha takes her over and over again. Slamming the omega down harder each time Lexa impales her pussy with her cock. Hitting that sweet spot inside her with more precision than she ever thought someone with zero experience could. Clarke never doubted Lexa for a second, she meant that when she said it, but fuck if the alpha wasn’t going for the gold on the first try.

And the gold, she most certainly got.

“Lexa…oh my god…I’m gonna…”

“I wanna feel it, Clarke.” Lexa growls out. “I wanna feel you fall apart. I wanna feel your cum on my cock, _again_.”

“Fuck!” Clarke is over the edge in seconds. Her walls trembling around Lexa’s length, as her cum drips from her pussy onto it and both their legs.

Lexa doesn’t give her much time to bask in her paradise though, as she moves to flip Clarke onto her stomach, her cock never once slipping out as she does so. Lexa becomes a force to be reckoned with once her alpha instinct fully takes over. Her need to mate, mark, and breed calling heavily within her essence. Her growl and grip are possessive as she holds onto the omega’s hips and the back of her neck. Long fingers getting lost in the flow, as she grasps Clarke’s locks that rest there. Pulling just enough to force Clarke on her hands and knees.

Clarke is completely caught off guard by the alpha’s show of dominance, but enjoys it nonetheless. It awakens those traditions of the past within her. The desire to submit, and cater to her alpha’s needs. With anyone else, it would have felt demeaning, but with Lexa, it was different. Though Lexa was handling her like a ragdoll, her power was still ever so benevolent in nature. There were purrs that crackled through her growls. Light touches between the tight gripping, that reminded Clarke that Lexa was still her mellow tempered lover, whom wanted nothing more than to make her happy and satisfied. She’d never felt so safe and yet wild in all her life.

“ _Mine_.” The word, dripping in alpha sovereignty as it leaves the sanctity of Lexa’s lungs. Lexa pulls back till the head of her cock is all that is left inside, then thrusts it back in with such vigor, that Clarke nearly falls forward. The alpha does it again. And again. Grunting and growling more distinctly as she takes what is hers without retainment. 

“Ahhh!” Clarke bathes the atmosphere with the echoes of her pleasure, as Lexa continually rams into her like a beast starved for blood. “Just like that. So, good…F-fuck…Lexaaa…” Her nails nearly create holes in her satin sheets as she grips them for dear life. The feel of Lexa’s cock pummeling her insides to shame has her drooling, gasping, calling out Lexa’s name like it’s the only word left in her vocabulary.

Lexa let’s go of her hair, grips both the omega’s hips in her hands, then cascades over Clarke’s back with her torso. Making it so that her thrusts have even more force behind them as she jogs them faster. Faster than Clarke ever thought she was capable of before.

“Oh, my, gaaaa…” She’s a willing captive to Lexa’s movements. Her mind barely able to process the feeling of being so full, so conquered, that she’s awash with ecstasy beyond her understanding. “…right…there...Lex…”

“ _Mine_.” Lexa roars deeply against Clarke’s ear. Her teeth, coming down to nip at the skin between Clarke’s shoulders and neck. The urge to mark and claim grow stronger with each cry that leaves the omega’s mouth. Each time she slides her cock back inside Clarke and is welcomed home by the gloriously wet and seething channel.

But her rationale mind knows that it was far too soon for that. Though she knew Clarke was the one, and her heart and inner alpha were united on this desire, she would never do such a permanent thing without an in-depth discussion with Clarke first, when the spell of lust wasn’t the controlling factor for either of them.

“ _Mine_ , someday, my beautiful omega. _Mine_ , someday.” It’s a gentle sort of growl she breathes into Clarke’s ear, as she slows her hammering down. Making her thrusts more precise. Hitting that spot, she discovered drives Clarke crazy, and massages her frontal wall upon its exit.

“Yes! _Yours_ , someday.” Clarke moans in response. Happy, that Lexa does in fact want to mate her, but respecting her enough not to do it without her full consent. It proves to her even more, that choosing Lexa, was the best decision she has ever made. One that she wishes she had seen earlier. But the past was the past, now they had one another. Now they were in the arms of the one whom they belonged to. And that was enough.

“Please…I’m so close, cum with me… _Lexa_ … _please_ …”

“Together,” The alpha husks. “We go together.”

Lexa gives one last hard thrust, and both crumble into each other with it. Clarke is the first to cum, the rapid and hard clenching of her walls, causing Lexa to follow mere seconds after. Both women scream into the void of their nest, as the world bends around them. Colors bleeding behind their eyes, hands grasping whatever they could as their shared orgasms traps them in a sea of euphoria that neither wanted to leave any time soon.

Lexa is the first to gain some semblance of consciousness, and uses the bit of energy she has left to lay them both comfortably on their sides. She goes to pull herself out of Clarke’s depths, but is stopped by a weak slap at her hand.

“No. Leave it.” Clarke mumbles sleepily.

With her inner alpha now dormant again, the bashful pup that she is comes back. “A-are you sure, Clarke? It’s not uncomfortable for you?”

A slow smile takes root on her lips. “No, I like how it feels. Please, stay?”

Lexa doesn’t quite understand it, but if Clarke was happy, then she was more than willing to fulfill her request. “O-okay. Um, did I do alright?”

“Did you do alright?” Clarke laughs at that. “Lex, I can barely feel anything past my belly right now. If I tried to get up, I’m sure I’d fall right over.”

“Really? Oh no, s-should I…do you need me to massage you? Is Raven’s salves still in the bathroom? I can go get them and rub your legs, or…”

“Lexa.” Clarke says firmly, trying to calm her lover before she became frantic. “That’s a good thing, trust me. If I could just get up and walk with no problems after, then I’d say you’d got some work to do.”

Lexa feels a mixture reassurance and shyness, but accepts Clarke’s answer in earnest. “If you say so.”

Clarke smiles. “And how do you feel? After all that?”

“Amazing!” She admits excitably. “But most of all, I’m happy it was you I got to experience my first time with…” Lexa kisses Clarke’s temple delicately. “…and I hope you’ll be the last one I’m ever with.”

Clarke feels emotions well up inside her at that confession. She turns and angles herself just a little so she can cup Lexa’s face and bring her down for a slow, deep kiss. It’s tenderhearted, and kindles her affections for the alpha at her side to new heights. Bringing her solace through every facet of her being. After some time, they disconnect, and Clarke caresses her face. “I hope so too.” Blue eyes not showing the slightest hint of misgivings. “Now, come here, cuddle me, and let’s get some sleep.”

“But, the candles…”

“Are the self-extinguishing kind. Now, hold me, you dorky stud muffin.”

Lexa smiles, more than happy to oblige that request.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr if you want or just wanna get to know me: @wolfjillyjill


End file.
